Soul Calibur: Chronegade
by taye.HALO
Summary: Chronigade: The combination of the words Chronologic and Renegade. A rite of passage and a passage through time to avenge what has been wronged.
1. Chapter 1

Soul Calibur: Chronegade

_Chronigade: The combination of the words Chronologic and Renegade. A rite of passage and a passage through time to avenge what has been wronged._

Six people from the current year of 2007 are whisked into the old world, to fulfill what is called their 'destiny'. Under the tutelage of the experienced warriors of this time, they must fight the ultimate—and what may be the final—battle of the swords.

Pairings:

Nightmare/Tira/OC

Zasalamel/OC

Siegfried/Sophitia/OC

Setsuka/OC

Talim/OC

Maxi/OC

( New York – 2007 )

A young girl walked through the quietness of the night; she looked about nineteen or so, with long waist length brown hair, pale skin, and dark blue eyes. She looked up at the winter moon, and she let a cold breath leave her lips; she didnt quite understand the direction of her life at this point; she had a dead-end job, worthless friends, a hopeless relationship, and severed family ties.

She looked at her clothes, and she sighed; a red t-shirt that ended at the top of her midriff, some jeans that ripped at the knees, and a pair of beat-up sneakers. Not so interesting, she thought.

She wanted to run from it all; the pain and stress of this horrible world was becoming a great nuisance to her, and she was very near the brink of mental destruction.

"Help me..." She heard a faint voice.

"...Whos there?" She spoke quietly, her hand automatically reaching for the small pocket knife in her back jean pocket; you could never be too sure in these damned streets.

"Help me..." The voice moaned again, and she turned down the dark and dank alley, to see a man lying on the ground, his face distorted with near-death, and his left hand clutching something tightly.

"Are...are you okay?" She asked.

"...Help." The man whispered, before he closed his eyes, never to open them again.

"Oh no..." She whispered, her hand over her mouth.

Suddenly, the unknown object in his hand glowed with an evil, venomous red; the mans hand, no longer able to resist the movements of the object, flew from his hand and into the air.

"What the..." The girl gasped, and before she knew it, she was swept into an abyss of time passed, time spent, and time waiting.

( Ostrheinsburg Castle )

"What is it?"

"It...It looks like a girl."

"No, it does not; at least, not from our time."

She opened her eyes, and she saw two figures in front of her; one looked to be about her age, if not younger; her hair was a bright oceanic green, with big, semi innocent purple eyes. She had a lavender streak that started beside her left ear to the right side of her nose (she had other streaks on the right side of her waist), and a beauty mark right beside it. What intrigued her most were her bright green lips, and her outfit, which left very little to the imagination of what her breasts looked like. She had feathers around her neck, around her wrists, and around the thighs of her flashy pants.

The other figure was like nothing she had ever seen; he was dressed in blue armor, and had a glowing fire in his eyes...his eyes were literally a bright fiery orange. What scared her most was his—or its—beast-like right arm, wielding a large sword with a glowing purple eye.

"I...where am I?" She noticed how cold she was, and ran her hands through her wet hair. "How did I get here?" She asked.

"We found you in the water." The wildly dressed girl said with a big smile. "Why are you wearing that?" She asked.

"These are my clothes..." She said quietly. "Please sir," She turned to the scary looking man. "Tell me where I am." She stated.

"Youre in Ostrheinsburg." He said simply, a smile curving upon his beastly lips. He had been observing the girl for a couple of moments, and though she looked weak enough for him to kill instantly, his thirst for lust at the moment were greater than of his thirst for her soul. "I am Nightmare, and this is Tira." He said as he held out his armored hand.

The girl hesitated, but she took her hand in his, and she stood up. She looked at her surroundings; she looked at the tall towers looming over her, the edge lined with black birds. They were riding in a raft along the moat that surrounded the ruined castle. "I am Leigh. Thank you for saving me." She said, and Nightmare smiled again under his armor.

Leigh looked to be about of nineteen years to Nightmares eye; she was about 5'7", and though was petit, had a nicely shaped bust and hips. Her dark brown hair, now drying, ended evenly at the nape of her back, and her red top was stuck to her skin. Nightmare licked his lips in ecstasy; he remembered when he was in control of Siegfrieds body, and he spent nights having his way with women before taking their souls. The feeling of him inside these irresistible women was incredible...

"Master!" Tira yelled, which snapped Nightmare out of his trance. He looked at Leigh, and saw her fearful face; he could tell that he was staring, and had frightened her.

"I...I apologize." He said simply, looking upon the hills in the distance. He, in his whole existence, had never apologized for anything, but something about this girl...something about her... "Lets head off; we must..." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the air. "We must head for...the Valentine Mansion." He said silently.

"Yes, master!" Tira said with a smile. "And what about the girl? Should I kill her now?" When Tira said this, Leigh gasped, her eyes filled with fear.

"NO!" Nightmare said hastily, his loud gunshot of a voice even stirring the usually still birds that sat atop the castle. "We must not kill the girl; she is of...importance, to us." He said, looking protectively upon Leigh. He knew Tira well; he knew she would try to kill Leigh at any given chance.

"Hmph. Yes, master." Tira said, looking at Leigh with disgust.

"Thank you, Nightmare." Leigh said, and Nightmare nodded.

"Yes." Nightmare replied, refusing to let the words 'youre welcome' leave his lips.

The raft, as if by magic, suddenly changed its course, heading for the west shore.


	2. Chapter 2

( Water Mill Valley )

A young girl was sitting by the water, humming a soft, happy tune. Her hair was in four ponytails, and she was feeding her bird as she looked up at the sky, and the wind made the trees whisper with glee.

"It is such a beautiful day," She said to no one in particular, looking up at the shining sun.

Suddenly, the trees whispered in a different tone; a tone of warning.

The girl stood up abruptly, her weapons in hand. Her bird, seemingly aware of the danger that was to come, flew back to the village that lay behind them.

She heard yelling; it was frantic and scared. It was coming closer by the second...the girl tightened her grip on her weapons.

Splash.

Something big fell into the water from the sky up above, and the girl was covered in water. She looked quizzically at the water, before she saw two hands grip the edge of the river. She backed away slightly, and let the figure come out of the water.

The boy looked to be about seventeen, with tanned skin, and bright brown eyes, reddened by the impact of water. His hair was in an intricate style that she had never seen, and he was wearing the weirdest clothing articles that she had ever seen.

"Um...excuse me?" She said softly.

The boy looked up, and he looked around at his surroundings.

"Wow." He spoke, looking around at the surroundings. "I am definitely not in Texas anymore." He said.

"Um...what is a Texas?" She asked innocently.

"...or in the year 2007, for that matter." He said, looking at the girl. "Uh..." He scratched in his head, smiling a little.

"Oh!" The girl said with a small giggle. "I am Talim." She said, bowing, no longer in the offensive stance.

"Okay...Im Dante." He said, and she nodded. "Can you...can you tell me whats going on? Because one minute, I was trying to help this old man find something that fell in the sewer, and then Im falling out of the damn sky." He said, noticing how Talim winced at the word 'damn'.

"What is that in your hand?" She asked, and he looked at his closed fist.

"Oh, this?" He asked, tossing the thing onto the floor, and Talim gasped; it was a shard of the evil sword, 'Soul Edge'.

The trees yelled in chaos.

Talim picked up the shard quickly, and held it to the sky as quick as she could, and the wind picked up speed, before it rested once more.

Dante was as confused as ever; where was he? Better yet, _when_ was he? And why was the girl being so god damned weird?

"Wow...this shard of Soul Edge must have sent you back in time! This is amazing!" She exclaimed, looking at the shard in wonder.

"Umm..." He raised an eyebrow at her, and she stopped, and looked at him with a small smile. "Whats a 'Soul Edge'?" He asked.

"In this time..." Talim began. "The Soul Edge is a demonic sword that has taken the lives of many. Not too long ago, I, along with another man, had sealed its power away and had broken the sword...somehow; the shards must have traveled time..." Just as she said that, the shard in her hand disappeared into thin air.

"So, you mean to tell me Im in the...like, 1500s or something?" He asked, and she nodded a little. He shook his head, and pinched himself, wincing as he did; he wasnt dreaming. "Woah...this is incredible." He said.

"Dante...I require of your assistance." She said, and he looked up at her. "The fact that the shard has brought you to me...this means that I am to teach you the ways of my people...the ways of the wind." She said, and he raised his eyebrow.

"Wait, 'Ways of the wind'?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"Will I get a weapon like that?" He asked, referring to her two weapons.

"If you are worthy enough, yes. Come, we have no time to waste." She said, and she took his arm, and dragged him toward the village.


	3. Chapter 3

( Eurydice Shrine )

She bowed her head in prayer, her eyelids closed and her lips moving softly, although they made no sound. A cloud of breath left her nose rhythmically, and her sword and shield was laid upon the ground beside her. The Gods had came to Sophitia Alexandra in a dream two nights previous, and told her that the evil named Soul Edge was reforming once again for a battle that may conquer the world if it is not stopped. After she had bid farewell to her sister Cassandra, her husband Rothion and her children, she went to the shrine to pray, as she always did before embarking out into the world.

"Hephaestus...please protect me." She prayed, before she rose from her spot in front of the giant statue of the God of the Forge.

She sensed a presence not too far from her; she grabbed her sword and shield, and stood in a guarding position. She feared that it was the servant of the Nightmare, here to try once more at taking her childrens souls.

"Show yourself!" She demanded, and then heard a groan of pain.

"Help..." She heard a timid voice; it was one of a females.

She then saw a figure in the corner of her eye; it was doubled over, and blood was slowly trickling from it.

She cautiously advanced to the figure, but did not loosen the grip on her weapons; she didnt know if it was a trap or not, and she refused to be tricked.

She got a clear view of the figure; her skin was of a light brown sugar, and her boyishly short black hair was stringy and matted on her head.

"Are you...okay?" She asked.

"No...I accidentally stabbed myself." The girl said, and Sophitia gasped before she took her hand.

"Okay...I shall take you to my home to be treated." She said.

( Sophitias Home )

"Is she okay?" Sophitia asked as her husband Rothion emerged from their bedroom.

"She is fine...I healed the wound and I have warmed her, but you may want to keep this." He passed a wrapped object to Sophitia. She opened it, to see a shard of Soul Edge. She gasped, as she watched it glow slightly, and then disappear.

"Soul Edge..." She whispered. "May I see her?" She asked.

"Yes, you may." He said, and she nodded as she entered their bedroom.

The small bedroom was just as she saw it that morning, with the exception of the girl lying in bed, eating spoonfuls of soup.

"Are you okay?" Sophitia asked, sitting beside the bed.

"Yes, thanks." She said, nodding. "Um...my names Joy." She said, and Sophitia nodded.

"I am Sophitia." She said, and they shook hands slightly. "If I may ask, how did you get here?" She asked.

"That shard that was stuck in me..." Joy said. "I was walking through the park, and I found it lying on the ground. I picked it up, and then all of a sudden, Im falling through the sky, and I fall right on it, and it pierced my side." She said, pointing at her bandaged right side.

"Hm." Sophitia mused, her pointer finger and thumb resting on her chin; her mind was working out the situation. "So, the Soul Edge mustve made you travel through time." She concluded.

"Soul Edge?" Joy asked. "Wait, I read about that in one of Chicagos 'Top 10 Nationally Banned Textbooks'. That means...you are Sophitia Alexandra of the Ottoman Empire!" She said excitedly.

"Yes, I am." Sophitia said, blushing slightly. "Wait...I am the subject of a book?" She asked.

"Yes! You, and many other warriors of this time." Joy said. "This is...Im living in history." She whispered.

Sophitia smiled, feeling as though she was piecing together her own future as this young girl pieced together historys past.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Sophitia asked.

"Sophitia of Athens," The deep voice began. "I am Siegfried Schtauffen." He announced.

"Come in," She said.

Joys eyes watched as the owner of the voice walked into the room. He was just as they depicted him in the books that she read; he looked to be about 5'6", with a slight muscular build, not including the metal armor he wore. His hair was long and a gracious blonde, and his blue eyes seemed to pierce the soul. It was one thing for Joy to see pictures of him, but he was living, and breathing right in front of her. She had never seen anything so beautiful in all of her life.

"I had been expecting you." Sophitia said.

"Yes, I assumed as much." Siegfried replied as he looked at Joy. "And who may you be?" He asked, his face blank and his eyes serious.

"My name is Joy Hayden...Im honored to meet you, Sir Schtauffen." She said, and thought Siegfried didnt smile, a blush came upon his face, and he looked away from her quickly.

"Where did she come from?" He asked.

"Somewhere named Chicago...it is a place from the future." Sophitia said, and giggled when she saw Siegfrieds confused expression. "She found a piece of Soul Edge, and it transferred her from her time to ours." Sophitia said. "Im not too surprised; the Gods came to me and proclaimed all of this to happen." She said.

"Hm...They did?" He asked. "What else did they say?" He asked. "And where is the shard?" He demanded.

"I am not at liberty to give away any information, except the fact that you, Joy, and I shall become comrades." She said. "As for the shard, it disappeared...probably going to find the rest of itself." She said.

"Hm." He said simply. "Alright. Will we need to train her?" He asked.

"No," Joy answered for herself. "I have had many lessons of Rapier usage by a man who lived in my apartment. Its a modern form of a village." Joy said, and Sophitia nodded in approval.

"Rothion has a Rapier lying somewhere, and you look to be about my sisters size; I shall go and find you one of her old battle gear to wear." Sophitia said, as she stood up. "If you two can wait here, I shall be back in a moment." She said.

When Sophitia left to retrieve the weapon and the outfit, a silence feel upon Siegfried and Joy, who eyed each other from time to time.

"Where are you from?" Joy asked.

"...Id rather not say." Siegfried responded, looking into the eyes of the young female. Her eyes were big and baby-like, and were a chocolate brown. The curves of her lips were soft and seemed to be in a permanent purse. Her hair was dangerously short, and dyed black, but it accented to her round face. What marveled Siegfried the most was her smoky toffee tones that made her look like she was from the New World.

And indeed, she was from a new world.

"Oh, okay..." She replied, looking out the window and noticing the birds perched on a branch of a tree. "So...the Soul Edge is let loose again." She said.

"Yes," He began. "And if I am ever to truly be atoned for my sins, it must be destroyed once and for all." He said.

"I see." She said.

"You do not wonder what my sins are...you must already know of my...past..." He trailed off, and at that moment, Joy noticed the scar along his right eye.

"Yes...but I do not judge you. I have been a puppet for someone evil before...I know what its like." She said, and he looked up at her, and for the first time since he had first walked in, his eyes were filled with an emotion other than seriousness...his eyes were filled with sympathy.

"So...we share a common bond." He said, as he sat on the bed next to her.

"I guess so. I mean, I didnt kill people, but it was almost like...he was killing me." She said, and he nodded, just as the door opened, and Sophitia came in with what would be Joys new outfit and weapon.

"Okay, looks like were almost ready to go," Joy said, getting out of bed and taking the outfit and Rapier from Sophitia. "Thank you, I really appreciate it." She said with a smile, before she left the room.

"I have a feeling..." Siegfried said as he stood. "...that girl may be the key to the eternal end of Soul Edge."


	4. Chapter 4

( Indian Port )

He walked through the bustling port, full of people shopping for food and goods. The rain was falling lightly upon the port town, and everyone seemed busy and in a hurry to be somewhere, knowing well that they didnt. He ran his fingers through his evenly greased hair, and he looked in his carrying bag; his weapon, a map, some water, and some gold coins; he counted the gold, and figured that he could stop for some food.

He walked into the small food shop, and saw a man at the register, and a girl sweeping the floor. She looked a little younger than him, but not too young. She had to be in her twenties.

He looked closely at her; her hair was twisted in long rope-like braids, and she had on a simple white dress that hugged her womanly curves, such as her broad, made-for-making-children hips and her buxom chest. Her skin was a charred chocolate, with bright grey eyes and a small black dot over the left side of her thick lips. He was automatically attracted to her.

"Pretty little thing, isnt she?" The merchant said, and he nodded a little. The girl looked up at him, and shot a threatening glance at him, before she went back to sweeping, a little angrier this time.

_Hmm, shes got a temper on her, I can tell._ He thought.

"Yeah, found her about to sell herself to some men on the streets for gold, so I made her a little more useful." The merchant said, sneering proudly.

"Fucking liar," The girl murmured.

"What did you say, girl?" The merchant asked, his once happy and proud face now a shadow of anger.

"I said," Her voice was like a rare fabric that merchants sold by the port; funky and unique. "Youre a fucking liar!" She raised her voice, her face burned with anger. "I just came in here and asked for a job; selling my body on these streets would be the last thing Id do!" She yelled.

"Dont get mouthy with me, girl!" He said, as he grabbed the small knife on his belt. "Im not afraid of cuttin ya!" He growled.

He noticed the gleaming black Nunchaku on her waist.

"Neither am I," She said softly, placing the broom down, and revealing the weapons in clear view; they resembled of the ones he had on his own person, except for the intricate gold designs and the sharp spikes on the end of them. "Lets throwdown, piggy." She said, smirking cockily.

"Cmon, wrench!" He roared, and lunged at her, only to miss her by an inch.

It was perfect timing; she moved herself behind him, and then proceeded to hold each handle of the weapon in her hands, and treat it as a nuke, choking the merchant to the point that he couldnt move.

Once she got him into submission, she let him fall to the ground, before she went behind the register, and took all the gold and food that she could into a traveling bag.

All through this, he looked on with an open mouth.

"He aint dead," She assured him, and he closed his mouth, nodding slightly. "I just knocked the wind outta him for a hot second," She said. "Look, we better get outta here." She said, as she looked at him, and he nodded in agreement.

( time lapse )

The two were now in a forest far away from town, and while she cooked meat over the fire, he stared at her from his bed that she made for him, noticing the way she bit her lip when she focused, or how she scrunched up her brow constantly. She was cute, there was no doubt in his mind about that.

"Um...Im Maxi," He said, and she looked up, and nodded.

"Latoya," She responded, tending back to the meat. "Look, about what happened in that shop..." She said, not looking up. "I usually dont be that...angry all the time, but he struck a nerve." She said.

"Its fine." He said. "Is that your weapon," He began. "Or did you steal that too?" He asked, smiling.

She laughed lightly, before taking the meat off the fire, and splitting it up into four pieces. "No, he actually gave me that. Called it the Gemini Rod (Increase attack pushback force; some counters will have no effect) or something." She said.

"Oh," He said, nodding. "How old are you?" He asked.

"Ill be 23 in a couple of days." She said, and he smirked a little.

"Well, happy early birthday." He said, and she smiled as she put two pieces of meat in between the two pieces of bakery bread.

"Thank you." She said.

"So, where are you from? Whats a girl like you doing using weapons like this?" He asked.

"Well...some little shard got me here." She admitted. "I picked it up from in my bedroom, and it sent me here." She said.

"Shard...shard? Soul Edge! Do you still have it?" He asked excitedly; he knew there was a reason why he noticed this woman.

"Nah; it disappeared once I got here." She said, and his face fell. "Why, are you lookin for it?" She asked.

"Yes, for revenge." He said, a smidge of bitterness in his voice. "A...monster, killed my comrades of sea." He said. "I need the sword to avenge them." He said.

"But...I heard rumors of it being extremely evil. Why would you want to use something evil to avenge people? Two wrongs dont make a right, you know." She said, and he shrugged.

"Okay, and three rights make a left, so what?" He said, and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Dont fuck with me, Maxi." She said, and they shared a small laugh.

"Quick on your toes, I like that." He said, but his face grew somber. "But on a serious note, evil or not, I need to avenge my comrades, and the Soul Edge has just the power to do it." He said.

"So, who was the monster, Nightmare?" She asked. She had already heard the story of Soul Edge and Nightmare from the merchant, so she could see why Maxi wanted him dead.

"No, Astaroth. But even so, if Nightmare gets in my way, he shall die too." He said, and she sighed.

"Well, I think I should help you." She said confidently.

"Um...Id rather not." He said, and she raised an eyebrow. "I mean, youve been such a help to me so far—finding out that you got to this time via Soul Edge has given me more info on its true power—but I think I should go this one on a solo act." He said.

"Look, if Soul Edge is as powerful as it sounds, youre gonna need some real backup." She said. "And Im perfect for the job, dont cha think?" She asked.

He smiled broadly, his brown eyes twinkling; why not give this girl a try. "Youve got guts...all right, Im game." He decided.

"Alright then." She said, smiling as they shook hands. "You wont be sorry." She said, running her free hand through her hair.

"I hope not," He said. _Hmm, a female ally thats hotter than Xianghua...this should be interesting._


End file.
